


Northern University

by denytheworld



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, Party Dad/Demon Philosophy Professor Thranduil, Romance, Socially Awkward Kili, Tauriel is Senpai, The only reason Kili goes to class is to see Tauriel, Totally Not Helping Fili
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denytheworld/pseuds/denytheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To him, she was the girl who delivers Professor Thranduil's coffee. Ten minutes before lecture, every single day for the fall term. It is no coincidence that PHL100 was the only class he was ever early for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northern University

**Author's Note:**

> Partly dedicated to my own beautiful and intelligent TAs who were the sole reason I showed up to tutorials. Bless you guys.

Kili was not a very good student.

He’d never been particularly studious or scholarly, much to his mother’s chagrin and his uncle’s disappointment. He was _decent_ , and that was the most complimentary thing any teacher could ever say about him academically. He simply had _other things_ to do rather than homework. His notes were a mess, shoved into various different binders and his textbooks remain unopened. But despite being a poor project partner and study buddy and _no one_ ever asked Kili for notes, he was well-liked. He was friendly, flirtatious and charming and it certainly helped that he was a scruffy sort of good-looking to endear himself to all. So Kili Durin wasn’t going to be a genius, but that was all right.

But, somehow, Kili Durin made it to Northern University, just like his brother, uncle, mother and pretty much all of his family had before him. And then the betting pool started. Rumour has it that Nori had placed a pretty penny on him dropping out by the end of first year.

Dis had disbanded _that_ betting pool rather quickly.

Or the House merely reorganized and those who had a stake in it learned to keep it hushed. Fili tells him, years later, that the House (Balin, surprisingly) _had_ reorganized and Fili had bet that Kili would last all four years. How could anyone fault a brother with such faith in them?

His first few weeks at Northern University were intellectually mind-numbing but the student-life was _beyond_ expectations. Frosh was _insane_ and he had to admit, those _fairies_ sure knew how to party. The fairies were what they called the students living in Mirkwood block – all of them painfully _hot_ and very, very snobby. Fili, who was starting his third year in _Economics_ , of all things, introduced him to his friends (they were all painfully well-dressed in their suits, _as if expecting an interview)_. Kili was no-where close to being as put together. Even _Fili_ had abandoned their (shared) collection of band t-shirts and jeans for dress shirts and slacks.

Thankfully for _him_ , Kili was _not_ studying business. He’d wanted to study the sciences, maybe geology? But he’d gone and enrolled in _life sciences_ of all things and couldn’t transfer programs until next year and - …maybe Nori did believe he would win the pool, considering how he’d fucked up without having stepped _foot_ in a classroom yet? _Anyway,_ the courses he’ll be taking the first year were thankfully general and life sciences was still science, right?

And that was that.

He spent his days going to class, attempting to take proper notes, spending more time than he’d thought necessary looking for food on campus and the rest of it chilling with Fili and some new friends he’d made. They were alright and Kili hoped that they didn’t expect any notes from him since they still were nothing to boast about.

There were highs and lows and several more strong waves of homesickness that incapacitated him during the weekends before Kili adjusted. He’d gotten used to the boredom of classes he really didn’t want to take but _need_ in order to get anywhere (and that’s just like high school) and bad food. How he _missed_ his mother’s cooking.

He also regretted sending pictures of their mother’s home-cooked meals to Fili those past two years.

Then _she_ came along.

Halfway through the first term, Kili meets _The Redhead_. It was a typical Monday morning and he was sitting in Orion Hall with at least two hundred other first year students, bright and early - 9 AM in the morning. The course was an introductory philosophy course (PHL100), a year-long course Kili had _hoped_ to use towards his degree since no matter _what_ field you’re in, you have to take a few courses in a field you’re absolutely shit at. Which for Kili, meant tons of essays and general questions such as: what is life? Or at least that’s what he _thinks_ philosophy was about.  

The administration tries to make it sound reasonable: “Broaden your horizons, diversify your studies, etc.” Kili wasn’t buying it and the professor, Professor Thrandruil, was a complete _dick_. Uncle Thorin knows him and completely backs his assessment.

Thranduil was mean and condescending. He hated first years and hated introductory courses and always avoided the teaching positions but somehow managed to teach the _one year_ Kili took the course. He was also a drunkard and partied like he _wasn’t_ on the other side of forty, but Kili could respect that. Except he came in hungover, more often than not, and was irritable as a snake and twice as venomous. It was only safe to look in his general direction when he gets his morning coffee – delivered by what looked to be his very own blond clone.

 _That_ particular morning, blond coffee-bearer was late. At the very front of the lecture hall, Thranduil was lecturing with his shades on and his voice a near silent murmur, when the doors on the side swung open. They each slammed into the wall with such _force_ even _Kili_ woke from his daydreams and was pulled into reality. The interloper, the one who was obviously not a late student (not that a late student _ever_ dared enter), the _brave soul_ , breezed through the doors, barely avoiding the doors as they closed behind her. In her hands were two cups of coffee.

_Oh please, please, please, please let that be for him._

“Not so _loud_!” The professor snaps. The redhead doesn’t even flinch. She passes him the coffee. From his seat near the back of the lecture hall, he couldn’t make out much of their expressions but _did_ spy the professor drinking his coffee. “Where’s Legolas? And why is he _late_?”

“He’s _indisposed_.” Now Kili was _really_ paying attention. The _new_ coffee-bearer was tall, with a pointed face and a stubborn set to her shoulders. Her long red hair nearly reached past her waist and Kili wanted to _touch_. “Legolas is still _sleeping_.”

The Professor takes a moment to consider this information. It was as if he’d forgotten he was still at the front of the class, mid-lecture. To be honest, Kili suspects that should every single one of his classmates walk out, Thranduil would neither care nor notice. He tilts his head and then smirks, “Did someone manage to fish him out of the dumpster, then?”

“No. You can pick him up yourself, if you like. I have a class, see you later, sir.” And with that, she was gone, through those same double doors as quickly as she pleased. And while his classmates were whispering about _dumpsters_ and _those Mirkwood people_ … Kili was concerned with one thing and one thing only – _her._

Anyone who could speak to Professor Thranduil like _that_ , like he was just another (intimidating) professor when he was obviously some form of ancient demon, was someone interesting and infinitely amazing. It definitely didn’t hurt that she was _beautiful_.

He had to see her again. 

* * *

 

He starts getting up earlier for his philosophy class. He even dresses properly, instead of shucking on whatever was in reach and smelled the least. By those two feats alone, he would have felt accomplished – not by Fili’s count, but whatever. He _also_ gets breakfast and he _always_ gets a seat in the front.

And since he’s at the front of the class, he actually has to do his readings and assignments because, like all hell-spawn professors, Thranduil was in the habit of picking on those in the front. Unless he wanted to be absolutely humiliated in front of everyone, he _needed_ to read. But it was a small price to pay to get a better look at _The Redhead_.

He also understands what’s going in lecture, so _that’s_ a plus.

After her first appearance, she doesn’t return after a good long while. The blond – _Legolas_ – had returned to take his role as coffee-bearer. It was disappointing and after the third week of no shows, Kili was just about ready to give up, when _she_ tagged along for the delivery.

They’ve taken to coming in ten minutes before class and Kili adapts accordingly. She was never around for long, sometimes leaving with Legolas, sometimes earlier. She doesn’t look at him and she doesn’t say a word. More often than not, she’s glaring down at her watch, impatient to go. She has a _watch!_ He finds it adorable that she hasn’t gone digital yet and tries not to worry about her state of hipster-dom. By now, he believes he could recognize her by her silhouette alone: sturdy messenger bag, coffee in one hand, long hair in a single long plait down her back and _yeah_ , he really needs to stop.

He doesn’t want to be a creep.

He needs _help_.

So as always, he goes to Fili.

Who turns out to be completely _useless_.

* * *

 

“You have a crush on a _Mirkwood fairy_.” Fili chokes, “And one of _Thranduil’s._ Uncle’s going to explode and kill you if ol’ Thrandy doesn’t first!”

Kili shudders – whether it be due to his imminent death or Fili’s nickname for his most feared professor, he didn’t know. “You’re supposed to _help_ me, Fili.” He complains, swatting at his brother’s leg in protest.

Kili had managed to catch his brother lounging around in their shared apartment for once and had jumped at the chance to come clean. It wasn’t often that the two brothers were home at the same time. Fili had clubs and other meetings to go to during the day and classes later in the afternoon and evenings. Kili had morning classes and was free by mid-afternoon. Their week-ends weren’t much better, which was a little lonely.

Right now, they were sprawled out on Kili’s bed, having cleared it of books, laundry and whatever else managed to find its way there. “I don’t even know her name.” Kili mutters glumly.

Fili snorts again. “Way out of your league, little brother.”

“You haven’t even _seen_ her!” Kili shoots back, but it was the truth. She was _beautiful_ and _older_. “…You _should_ see her!” 

So despite Fili’s protests, Kili drags his brother to his Monday morning class. Fili’s got the morning free anyway so Kili doesn’t feel too bad. Besides, he figures it was time that Fili started spending more time with him. They sit at the front again and Kili hopes that Thranduil won’t notice his extra student. He probably won’t considering his general apathy towards those he deems young and stupid.

He expects Fili to see her and then tell him just how stupid he was. He’s already prepared for the mockery that would come before the sympathy. Kili has had a habit of finding the most unavailable and wonderful girls to admire all throughout middle and high school and it seems university isn’t going to stop the pattern.

He doesn’t expect Fili to flag her over while the blond was talking to their professor.   

He doesn’t expect her to come over, either. She bounds towards them, her long red hair swaying as she moved. “Fili, what the _hell_.” Kili manages to hiss before she’s in earshot. She looks even prettier up close and he was going to _die_ if Fili embarrasses him.

“Hey, Tauriel.” Fili was doing that thing where he’s trying to be obnoxiously charming and it always annoyed Kili so _damn_ much. “Have you met my brother, Kili?”

“Rhyming names, I see.” She’s smiling and Fili’s laughing and when the hell did they know one another? “I’m Tauriel, nice to meet you.”

“Yeah… you too.” He wasn’t ready for this at all. This was worse than the time Fili tried to hook him up with his girlfriend’s little sister. And she hadn’t even _liked_ Tilda. “How do you two know one another?”

“How else? We met at Mirkwood.” Tauriel laughs and beside him, Fili tries to make an abortive gesture.

Well, well, well…

“ _Mirkwood_.” Kili repeats. So Fili’s not steering clear of those ‘troublemaking, snotty partiers’ like he tells their mother then. “What did he do?”

“He – “

“I _really_ don’t think that’s a good story to tell – “

“But I want to know! Fili, don’t be a buzzkill.”

“Really, Fili, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” The way Fili protests suggests otherwise.

“Now you _have_ to tell me.” And for a moment, Kili could treat her like she wasn’t the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen and more like a friend. “Fili has everyone at home thinking he’s so straight-laced and _studious_.”

“Kili, the things I could tell _you_ – “ She’s leaning over to him now, so close he could see the freckles on her cheeks. There goes treating her like a friend, he thinks absently as his mouth dries.

“Tauriel,” It was the blond. A quick glance at his phone tells him that class was about to begin and she was going to leave.  

“Coming, Legolas.” She calls back and turns to them with a sheepish look, “I suppose it’ll have to be a story for another time. Nice seeing you, Fili, Kili.” She disappears through those doors and immediately after, Thranduil starts the class.

“I stand corrected.” Fili mutters under his breath. “She’s _way, waaaay_ out of your league.”

“Shut _up_ , Fili!”


End file.
